


Prompt 11

by sauciemel



Series: Prompts [11]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zane gets into trouble with the cartel and Ty saves him.</p><p>Slight spoilers for end of Ball and Chain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 11

**Author's Note:**

> I asked out for prompts on Facebook and Tumblr this is the result of them.
> 
> Slight spoilers for end of Ball and Chain

Ty walked into the row house, tossing his keys into the small bowl and hanging his coat up. “Zane?” he called out. But no reply. “Must be at the new place.” He said as he walked into the house. Zane had been spending more time at the new place in Fells Point. Ty had smiled once Zane had gotten lost in drawing up how he wanted the bookstore to look. The Black Orchid Book Store. Was the name they had both came up with. They even had a motto. A place to Cut and Run too. Which always made Ty smile.

Walking into the kitchen Ty opened the fridge and pulled out a can of Dr Pepper. He would head over to the store after he showered. Ty had been researching about what the De Le Vega Cartel were up to. They were no further forward on the Mole or the Cartel. 

Heading to sit down in his favourite comfortable chair Ty went to open his laptop when his mobile went.

“Grady?”

“Tyler.” 

Ty felt his blood run cold at the voice on the other end of the phone. “Bell.”

“So glad that you remember me Tyler.”

“Like I could forget you. What do you want?”

“Straight to the point as always.”

“Shut up and spill it Bell.”

“A bookstore, not what you normally go in for Tyler.”

“What?”

“Look I am putting my neck on the line calling you like this. The architect guy that is meeting with Zane?”

“What about him?”

“He isn’t an architect. Your lover is in danger.”

Ty stood up. “If this is a fucking…”

“…it’s not. Why would I call you just to wind you up?”

“Look what you did in New Orleans you dick.”

“Tyler, go save his sexy arse.”

Ty shut his phone off, grabbed his keys, jacket and slid his gun into his pocket as he took off.

-

It didn’t take him long to run the few blocks to where the new place was. He saw Zane’s truck parked outside. Walking to the front door Ty pushed it open. “Zane?” he called out.

Silence met him. Grabbing his mobile, he called Zane’s. He heard it ringing from in the back. Pulling his gun out he slowly made his way into the back. Once he did, he stood looking at the chaos that was before him.

Zane had set a small office up in the back so he could plan stuff when he was here. The desk was thrown over; the chair was across the room. But it was the blood on the floor next to it that made Ty worry and feel sick. He shut his phone off and grabbed Zane’s phone. He thumbed across the missed call and saw a text.

#you were too late. Sorry Ty#

“Fuck.” Ty said as he went to call 911.

“I wouldn’t do that if I was you.” 

Ty spun with the gun pointed at Liam. “Why not?”

“They smell a cop they will shoot him.”

“Why are you here?”

“Because I like Zane and he didn’t deserve to be mixed up in what the Cartel did. He got out but you…you and your little missions that Burns made you do have put him in this predicament. So you need to save his ass.”

“What am I supposed to do? Walk into Miami and say look he isn’t your mole I am?”

“It’s what we were planning in Nola Tyler.”

“Your plan that went to shit. Where is he?”

“What makes you think that I know?”

“You’re you.”

“Ok they have him in the back of a black van.”

“Where?”

“Come with me and I will take you to it. But that’s it I can’t help you no more than that. There is a price on my own head after New Orleans.”

“There is always a price on your head. Show me.” Ty said.

-

A short time later and Ty was sat in the car looking across at the black van that 3 guys posted outside of it. He could see the van was rocking as if there was a scuffling going on inside. Which made Ty sick as that meant they were hurting his baby.

“This is where I leave you.” Liam said as he looked at Ty. “Go do what you do best Rook.”

Ty glared at him. “Don’t call me that.”

“You used to love it when I did.”

“I am not him anymore.”

“You need to be him to go get your man.”

Ty rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck as he reached into his jacket and pulled his knife out. That knife had taken many lives. Save his brothers in arms lives too. Ty got out the car and ducked behind a dumpster as Liam drove away.

Ty peeped around the side of the dumpster to see who was where. Slowly he made his way across to the other side. Using the darkness and shadows to hide him.

One of the men walked closer to where Ty was crouched as the other two swept away to check other places. Ty took his chance and when the guy turned away to walk back to the van he grabbed the man and slid the blade across his throat with his other hand clamped across his throat. Ty then dragged the body into the dark.

Slowly Ty made his way to the van. He could hear muffled Spanish. Moving around to see where the other two were he spotting one of them moving back towards the van. Ty dropped down and then rolled under the van. Waiting until he saw the pair of feet walk past, he rolled out. Moving into a crouch Ty followed a few steps then struck out in silence.

Stowing the body with the other one Ty made his way back to the van and this time he heard Zane’s voice speaking in Spanish. He didn’t know what he was saying but he could hear the pain in his voice. Gripping the gun, he now held in his hand Ty placed his hand on the handle and pulled to door open.

The guy was stood over Zane and Zane was just about to brace himself for another array of blows when the door opened and he smiled as he saw Ty stood there.

Ty shot the guy in the knee and he went down clutching it. “Baby you ok?” Ty said as he grabbed his knife and cut the ropes that tied Zane to the chair.

Zane rubbed at his wrists then he grabbed Ty’s knife that was tucked into his belt and he threw it.

Ty spun and saw the knife land in the chest of the last man. “Good shot.”

“Thanks…how the hell did you find me?” Zane said wiping him mouth and feeling the split in his lip.

“Tell you later.” Ty turned to the guy that was crying out in pain. “So they sent this fucker to kill you?”

“No they sent him to kidnap me and deliver me to the Cartel.” Zane said.

Ty passed Zane the gun. “Watch him. Let’s get him to the bureau.” Ty said as he moved into the driver’s seat.

“No please.” The man said.

“Shut up.” Ty yelled. “You did the wrong thing in going for my guy.” He then put his foot down.

-

Sitting in the ER as he watched Zane being patched up. Ty knew they were going to have to take this fight to the Cartel soon. Otherwise, the happy ever after they had planned was never gonna happen.

Zane looked over at Ty. He could tell what was going through his lovers mind. It had been going through his ever since Scotland. “Time to take them down?”

Ty looked at Zane. “Yeah time to end this.”

“With you till the end Ty.”

Ty smiled and nodded. They would either survive what was coming and he would get to sit in a rocking chair with a shovel telling his and Zane’s grandkids about what happened or they would go down in a blaze of glory. Either way the job would be done.

THE END


End file.
